Talk:Five Great Sages of the Present Age
This is going to need a bit of rewriting, since in fact, 4 of the 5 Great Sages are known ^^u being Lei Magnus, Shazard Lugandy, Luo Graon and Rezo --Shansito 20:33, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Maybe we'll find out the identity of the final sage in the new Slayers REVOLUTION series. -- Orochidayu 10:51, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Update Seems this article is going to need, again, a rewriting. Finally, with the information available in both the Encyclopedia and the Reading, we know that the correct name of this group of magicians is "five great sages of the present age" (近代の五大賢者 kindai no go dai kenja), and only 2 are known: Luo and Rezo. According to both books, neither Lei nor Shazard are part of this group. They more than probably were called great sages in their own time, but it seems they are not included among the magicians of the "present age". --shansito 21:02, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :I need to look into this further - Shazard Lugandy is one thing, but Lei Magnus not being in this group sounds really odd, and it is probably worth checking where (if anywhere at all) is he mentioned as such. Although unusual, this would not be the first time some odd info is found in the Encyclopedia. Could you give me some page numbers for the Encyclopedia and Reading? I'd like to look this up as well. --Pip25 12:36, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Sure. In the Encyclopedia, Rezo is in page 144, Shazard in 163, Lei in 187 and Luo in 187; and in the Reading, Rezo is in page 122 and Lei in 169 (Shazard and Luo don't appear since it's focused on the main novels and they were mentioned in the SP series only). The thing is, both Rezo and Luo are explicity called this in the books, but Lei is just ''called "legendary great sage" (伝説の大賢者 ''densetsu no dai kenja), and Shazard is called "legendary sorcerer" (伝説の魔道士 densetsu no madoushi). So, they could be two of the five great sages, but for some reason, they're not included in that group in neither book. --shansito 13:13, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :::I searched some Japanese sites (Slayersfan.com is down and the forum was not really indexed by the Internet Archive ;_;) - it seems to be a common theme that these four people are listed together, but only Luo and Rezo are explicitly said to belong to this group. I still find this odd, because I recall seeing Lei Magnus mentioned as a member in a non-fan source, but these sources appear nonetheless convincing. I'll revise the article with this in mind, could you add the kanji later? I'm not too good at that. :) --Pip25 13:25, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yep, it's more than odd. In fact, you can see that it was me who first said in this same talk page that we should add all of them to this group, and now this... But, since it seems those are the only official books that mention them and list them so, we can't do any other thing than believe that. At least until we find something else... somewhere. --shansito 13:39, March 10, 2011 (UTC)